mistbankfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawler
= Brawler = The Brawler is a master of finding an edge in any combat situation, starting from bar fights or underground boxing, these martial masters will use anything in their surroundings to their advantage. Class Features Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d12 per Brawler level. Hit points at first level: 12 + your constitution modifier. Hit points at higher levels: 1d12 (or 7) + your constitution modifier per Brawler level. Proficiency Armor: Light Weapons: Simple weapons. Saving Throws: Constitution, Strength. Skills: Choose two skills from Athletics, Medicine, Intimidation, Performance, Perception, Deception. Save DC = 8 + proficiency modifier + Strength modifier Improvised Equipment Beginning at 1st level, you gain the ability to improvise weapons and armors to give an edge up in combat situations. You can use almost anything you find in your surroundings as a weapon against an enemy (with the DMs discretion), and any item weighing less than one quarter of your carrying weight, can be used with the thrown property. Any item you attempt to use as a melee weapon (again with the DMs discretion), and damage type is also up to the DMs discretion. At 5th level, you can also use this skill to improvise items with damages equivalent to martial weapons, and can improvise armor equivalent to medium armor. This feature does not count towards weapons that require a spellcasting to class to use it. Bleeding Criticals At first level, when you score a critical hit on a creature, on top of the damage done the target will also bleed for 1d4 damage per round. This effect persists until the target makes a medicine check against your save DC. This damage increases to 1d6 at 5th level, 1d8 at 11th level, 1d10 at 17th level. Tough Skin Upon reaching 2nd level, the Brawler’s skin on his elbows and skin begins to become very tough and resilient to damage, as a result you gain a +1 bonus to your armor class. Stamina Points When you reach 2nd level you gain stamina points. Your stamina points are equal to your Brawler level. You can use these stamina points for stamina abilities as you increase in Brawler levels. Toss When you successfully grapple an opponent, you can spend 1 stamina point to push or throw the grappled creature up to 10 feet in any direction you choose. If you throw a creature into another creature, it is considered an improvised weapon. Trip When you successfully grapple an opponent, you can spend 1 stamina point to attempt to trip the opponent. The creature makes a dexterity saving throw vs your save DC, on a failed attempt the creature is knocked prone. Crippling Strike When you successfully make a melee attack, you can spend 1 stamina point to attempt to cause the creature you strike to drop one object he is holding (your choice), the creature makes a dexterity saving throw or strength saving throw vs your DC. On a failed save the item is dropped. Alternatively you can make a ranged attack against a creature, and on a successful hit you can spend one stamina point to attempt to cripple the target. The target makes a dexterity saving throw vs your save DC, on a failed save the target's speed is halved for 1 round. Eye Gouge When you successfully land a melee attack you can spend 1 stamina to eye gouge, the target must make a constitution saving throw vs your save DC. On a failed save the creature is blinded for 1 round. Ear Slap When you successfully make a melee attack you can spend 1 stamina point to attempt to deafen the creature. The creature must make a constitution saving throw, on a failed save the creature is deafened for 1 round. Improvised Defense As a reaction, you can spend one stamina point to attempt to pull an enemy within five feet of you to block an attack that would normally hit you. You make a grapple check, on a successful grapple you redirect the attack. When the attack is redirected,the grappled enemy takes half the damage, you take the other half. Brawler Tactics Upon reaching 3rd level, the Brawler can choose one the Brawler Tactics Features. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to 2 at 18th level. Clench Upon reaching 7th level, when you make a grapple attack, you can choose to burn 2 stamina points to make it a free action. Throttle When you reach level 9, on a successful grapple check you can spend 2 stamina points to choke the grappled creature using an attack action. When you choke the target they take 2d6 + strength modifier force damage. This effect ends when the grapple is ended, on subsequent turns you can maintain the choke using an attack action, dealing further 2d6 + strength modifier force damage. Recovery Upon reaching 10th level, as a bonus action, you can spend 2 stamina point to heal 1 hit dice of healing. These hit dice count towards your daily total for healing during short or long rests. ' '''Improvised Arcane Defense When you reach 13th level, you can now use Improvised Defense instead of a Dexterity saving throw, to block incoming spells that cause damage and require a Dexterity saving throw. On a successful grapple check on an enemy creature within five feet, the enemy takes the damage instead of you, this only works for single target spells. On an area of effect spell, you can shield yourself with a successful grapple check. The grappled hostile creature to take half the spells damage, while you take the other half. Adrenalin Upon reaching 14th level, you gain access to adrenalin points. You accumulate 1 adrenalin point every time you take damage from a hostile creature or land an attack against a hostile creature. You gain 2 adrenalin points when you score a critical hit. These adrenalin points are reduced to 0 after 1 minute of not being in combat with a hostile creature, and have disadvantage on attack rolls and abilities checks for 5 minutes. See below table for adrenalin effects. 2 +1 damage on successful attack rolls. 3 +1 to attack rolls. 4 +1 to armor class. 5 You have advantage on grapple checks. 6 You cannot be charmed. 7 Attacks against you are made at disadvantage. 8 Each successful melee attack pushes the creature back 5 feet. 9 Advantage on dexterity saving throws. 10 You gain the haste effect for 1 minute. Headbutt When you reach 15h level, on a successful melee attack you can spend 4 stamina points to attempt headbutt a creature. The creature must make a constitution saving throw vs your save DC, on a failed attempt the creature is stunned for one round. If you Headbutt a creature you had previously stunned, that creature has disadvantage on its saving throw on the next attempt. Endless Stamina When you reach 20th level, you have an infinite number of stamina points. '''Brawler Tactics' Blood Brawler Any time you use a Blood Brawler feature, you must spill some of your own blood, unless otherwise noted, you lose 1 hit point using any of these abilities. Sense Blood Flow When you choose this feature at 3rd level, you gain the ability to sense nervousness or change in blood pressure. You gain proficiency in Insight checks. Additionally with this feature you can detect the rhythm of any heartbeat within 60 feet. You may do this by spending 1 stamina point, and no more than one check, per 60 foot area. You can also make an insight check as a free action, to determine the level of wounds or status effects on a creature within the radius. For example, if you make a successful insight check on a hostile creature (DC of 10 + the creature’s CR), you can determine how relative that creature is to death within increments 25% of their maximum hit points. Conversely, on a successful insight check on a willing creature, you can determine any non magical status effect on that creature, such as poison or disease. Additionally, you can spend 1 stamina point to maintain concentration on the heartbeat of one creature. Choose any creature you can see within 50 feet, the stamina point spent remains on reserve until you choose to end this effect, or fall unconscious. While on the same plane as you, you know the general direction of that creature as long as it is within 1000 feet of you. When you are within 30 feet of the target, you can sense its location with perfect accuracy. When the effect is ended, the stamina point in reserve is returned to your total stamina pool. ' '''Blood Boil At 6th level when you make a successful melee touch attack against a creature, you can attempt to cause the temperature of their blood to rise. The creature must make a constitution saving throw vs your save DC, on a failed save the creature takes 6d6 necrotic damage, or half as much on a successful one. You cannot use this ability again until you finish a short or long rest. River of Blood Once you reach 11th level, whenever you cause a target to bleed from a critical strike, you cause blood to pour from the wound. The damage dice for bleed damage is now doubled. Blood Potion Upon reaching 17th level, you can extract the blood from fallen creatures and create potion from it. The process requires 1 hour of preparation per potion, and an alchemist kit. Depending on the creature the blood was drawn from determines the kind of potion it creates (this effect is ultimately up to the DM). For example, if you make a potion from basilisk blood, you may be able to attempt to petrify a creature with a gaze. Alternatively a dragonsblood potion may grant you a breath attack weapon. These potions are typically a one time use. ' '''Streetwise Brawler Street Smarts When you choose this feature at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in deception. You also gain the ability to communicate with some of the underground aspects of society and gain the thieves cant language. You determine underground markets, boxing arenas, drug dens etc. Double Fisted At 6th level you have mastered the art of two weapon fighting, you can add your strength modifier to offhand attacks. Trap Maker At 6th level you have mastered the art of traps, and gain the trap sense ability. You gain the ability to create a trap kit. Also when an enemy is attempting to discover or disarm your traps, the difficulty to do so is based off of your save DC. Improved Critical Upon reaching level 11, you score a critical hit on a 19 or 20. Additionally, you add 1 extra damage dice to your critical attacks. Mortal Strike When you reach 17th level, you can spend stamina points to add additional damage dice to your damage roll. You must declare this attack before you make your attack roll. For every 1 point of stamina you spend up to a maximum of 5, you add 1d6 per stamina spent this way. These damage dice do not double on a critical hit.